yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuma
'First Name' Ku'ma 'IMVU Name NPC, played by Pallas 'Nicknames' The Gladiator The Gaul Age 25 in Ark 4 Gender Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 220lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Kuma is a very serious person. He holds his pride higher than anything else and respect is a close second. He shares a similar personality to that of Donnie Yun. Which is why it is so easy for these two to get along. One thing about him is the short temper that he can have. It does not take much to send this man to kill you. If he has the urge to kill you, his blade will not hesitate to take your head. But just like his friend, he has a softer side to himself. Though it has yet to ever be seen, it exists. He holds fighting as a way of showing what True Warriors are made of. If you are weak, he will not respect you. He will only begin to respect you after you have defeated him in battle. Once you have earned a place of equalship or honor, he will treat you as an ally. 'Clan & Rank' Aniki for Soramaru 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Aniki for Soramaru Head of Yakuza portion of Soramaru 'Fighting Stlye' #''' Brazilian jiu-jitsu''' (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. #'Wrestling' is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. #'Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. #'Judo' (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). Peak human and Enhanced abilities *'Peak Human Strength: '''Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 800lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. *'Peak Human Agility': The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Accuracy': Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. *'Peak Human Stamina': Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. *'Peak Human Longevity': Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to"super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve thesuperhuman version of this ability (the user could gainimmortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this power is at peak-human level. *'Peak Human Sensory System': The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *'Enhanced Speed': User can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, this power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body. *'Enhanced Combat': User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *'Enhanced Durability': The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species. *'Enhanced Reflexes': User can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. *'Enhanced Stamina': The user's body is immune or highly resistant to the buildup of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for longer periods of time than an average member of their species. *'Enhanced Memory': Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a great deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. Their memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. *'Enhanced regeneration': The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *'Enhanced Immunity: The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *'''Telepathic Resistance/Immunity: The helmet protects it's wearer from all but the strongest or most unexpected of telepathic attacks. This is achieved due to technology wired into the helmet itself. *'Gun Protrusion': Users can transform themselves or parts of themselves (arms, legs, shoulders, etc.) into strong gun-like weapons with massive fire power. One can actually control the movements of such gun-like weapons when fired from both hands at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power. The possessor of this ability can make the projectiles from their (possibly numerous) equipped arsenal change direction, curve, bend, twist, travel and fly longer distances, lock onto targets and automatically follow targets with perfect precision and accuracy. *'Elemental Exoskeleton': The user is able to form powered armor around their body or a form of it via matter or energy. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Donnie applies this to himself with the Nano Suit technology. *'Camouflage': The user can make their skin coloration copy the coloration of their background. Users can blend in to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". *'Weapon Manipulation': User can use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, user is completely proficient with it. *'Ability Learning': The user can copy other powers simply by learning how to use them. By observing the desired ability and focusing upon it, the user will be able to copy it. Donnie applies this with the use of the Nano Suit. With the high end technology, he is able to record and virtually study the movements and inner-body movements that help create certain moves and abilities. *'One Man Army: '''This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters *'Pain Suppression': Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. *'Supernatural Survivability': The user is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. *'Danger Intuition': The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. *'Aim Dodging': The user can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the user to avoid attacks that travel much faster than they do. 'Weapon of Choice' '''The GangBuster: '''This suit is a smaller version of The TankBuster. It has a third more defensive metal and a bigger helmet to help give him an extreme defensive boost. This Suit can be used for any situation as this version of NanoSuits can take on an entire gang or Spec Op team without breaking a sweat. And just like the TankBuster, the speed is brought done. But because of the weight only behind a third heavier than a normal NanoSuit, the speed is not that much dwindled. (Refer to The Nano Suit portion of Donnie Yun's Bio) Allies/Enemies Allies: Donnie Yun Enemies: ChiTori Clan and whoever else Donnie considers an enemy 'Background' Kuma comes from a Gaul backround and because of his heritage, his story is written as legend. After the Third World War, the entire world was almost destroyed. Kuma's ancestors had moved from their Gaul lands because Europe had been very much destroyed. In Europe, there was nothing left to salvage. Kuma's family decided to move to China where they thought a new life could be built. Little did they know...The Armada was waiting for them. Years after being in Old China, Kuma's family had been taken in by The Armada as slaves. Kuma's family had been slaves for years before his birth. When Kuma was born he was immediatley put into their ways of training kids to one day fight. When he was seven the Armada sent him out as they would any other child. But The Armada had seen something special in Kuma. Kuma had a talent that was beyond just natural being. He could fight the kids that are older then him when he was just a meer child. And this caught the Armadas attention. When he was in his "Pack" he was already a natural leader. He took the mantel and just ran with it. His fighting skill greatly shined as he learned everything faster than the others. This suprised even the higher ups of The Armada. Even through the winters and having to wear just tunics, he would disrobe and just wear his under-cloth. He did this to show just how strong he really is. Because he was such a prodigy child, The Armada wanted to take him for their own. But they knew he would never leave his mother. So one night while he was away, they killed her and made it look like an accident. Kuma was very upset but this only fueled him on his ambitions of getting out of slavery. So he worked harder and harder towards becoming a better Warrior. And to The Armada, their mission looked to be a success. When he turned eighteen The Armada put him in a Special Ops group that was only fit for the best of the best. It was one of the only times that The Armada had done something like this. They sent him and his team on missions around the world. He was the "It" man for his team and known very well amongst the people in The Armada and Old China. He had become a stone cold killer. His mission of leaving slavery was complete....or was it? One night when he returned to where he was held as a slave, one of the elder slaves came to speak with him. The Elder did not like what Kuma had become. But Kuma felt that his mother would be happy with the success he has had with The Armada. But that is when The Elder told Kuma the truth about his mother's death. This sent Kuma into an anger spiral. He went back to his Barracks and what happened next changed his life forever. When he returned, he was greeted by his "friends" who he had went on plenty of missions with. He acted as if nothing had happened, no truth unvailed. But when everyone went to sleep, the base became a hellzone. In a single night, Kuma became a legend only spoken in whispers of Slaves. The Gaul who escaped his slavery. He had killed every Armada personel inside of the base he was stationed. He left no one behind to breathe. From that point on he decided to use his killing talents to better himself and use them as he sees fit to. The Slave who freed himself from his chains. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' '~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~''' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:Soramaru Category:Donnie Yun Category:Yun Corp Category:Warrior Category:Fighter Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Aniki Category:Yun Family Category:Cutting The Strings